thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Rettungseinsatz Nebelinsel
Rettungseinsatz Nebelinsel (Misty Island Rescue) ist das zweite animierte Thomas und seine Freunde Special. Es erschien am 07.09.2010 in Amerika, am 11.10.2010 in England und am 16.11.2010 in Deutschland. Handlung Ein neues Rettungszentrum wird auf der Insel Sodor als Operationsbasis für Harold, Rocky und ein neues Rettungsboot namens Captain gebaut. Spezielles super starkes, tief rotes Jobi Holz aus Hiros Heimat wird für den Bau verwendet. Alle Loks sind sehr aufgeregt und alle wollen helfen, das Jobi Holz zum Rettungszentrum zu bringen. Nachdem Thomas sagte, Dieselloks können keine wirklich nützlichen Loks seien, beschließt Diesel, das Jobiholz selber ab zu liefern. Thomas sieht, dass Diesel zu schnell fähr und jagt ihm nach. Die Jagd führt zu einer spannenden Rettung, als Thomas Diesel davor bewahrt, über den Rand der unvollendeten Brücke mit Blick auf das Rettungszentrum zu fallen, aber das Jobi Holz stürzt in die Tiefe und landete im Meer - jetzt gibt es kein Holz mehr um das Rettungszentrum zu bauen. Als Belohnung für seinen gewagten Rettungseinsatz wird Thomas auf das Festland geschickt, um das dortige Rettungszentrum zu besuchen. Am Hafen wird ihm jedoch gesagt, es seihe kein Platz mehr auf dem Dampfschiff, aber Thomas bittet darum, auf einem Floß hinter dem Schiff transportiert zu werden. Thomas nimmt Abschied von seinen Freunden in Brendam Docks und Schiff fuhr los zum Festland. In dieser Nacht wird aber das Floß, und damit auch Thomas, vom Dampfer getrennt und Thomas landet allein und auf der geheimnisvollen Nebelinsel - eine wilde und wundervolle Insel mit einer Vielzahl von Geheimnissen, klapprigen Spuren und Brücken. Thomas entdeckt, dass die Insel ihre eigene Eisenbahn hat und lernt die drei ,,Holzfäller-Loks" kennen: Der große Ferdinand und zwei kleine Zwillingsloks namens Bash und Dash. Die drei wurden auf die Nebelinsel geschickt, da sie auf dem Festland zu ungezogen waren. Thomas stellt außerdem fest, dass die Nebelinsel über reichliche Versorgung mit seltenen Jobi Holz verfügt. Mit der Hilfe seiner neuen Freunde versucht Thomas, seinen Weg zurück nach Sodor zu finden und deckt dabei noch mehr Mysterien der Nebelinsel auf - darunter ein Tunnel, der die beiden Inseln verbindet. In der Zwischenzeit suchen Harold und Captain draußen auf dem Meer nach Thomas, während der dicke Kontrolleuer und seine Loks auf Sodor nach ihm suchen. Thomas beschließt, durch den Tunnel zurück nach Sodor zu gelangen, aber er und die Holzfäller-Loks werden im Tunnel gefangen, als das Gleis von Geröll blockiert wurde. Thomas versucht es dann mit den Rauchzeichen aus Salty's Geschichte. Nachdem sie von Percy, dem dickem Kontrolleuer, James, Edward, und Gordon entdeckt wurden, fuhr Sir Topham Hatt mit Edward, James und Gordon per Schiff, während Percy und Mief durch den Tunnel fuhren. Schließlich kamen sie auf die Blockade zu, durchbrachen sie und Thomas und die Holzfäller-Loks dampften zurück nach Sodor. Thomas segelte dann zurück zur Nebelinsel um den dicken Kontrolleuer, Gordon, James und Edward zu finden. Nachdem die Holzfäller Loks in der Lokwerkstatt gewartet wurden, halfen sie dabei das Rettungszentrum zu bauen. Sie beenden es mit der Zeit und es wird bald eröffnet. Am Ende rollt Diesel 10 auf die Klippe und beobachtet die Eröffnungsfeier. Dazu sagte er lachend: ,,Euch wird euer dämliches lachen schon bald in euren Dampfkesseln stecken bleiben ihr blöden Dampfloks!" Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Mief * Hiro * Diesel * Diesel 10 * Salty * Victor * Rocky * Harold * Kevin * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Der Hafenmeister * Spencer (Redet nicht) * Der Herzog und die Herzogin von Boxford (Reden nicht) * Rosie (Nebenrolle) * Stanley (Nebenrolle) * Mavis (Nebenrolle) * Bertie (Nebenrolle) * Butch (Nebenrolle) * Lady Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Mr. Percival (Nebenrolle) * Bauer McColl (Nebenrolle) * Bauer Trotter (Nebenrolle) * Sodor Blass Kapelle (Nebenrolle) * Der Vogel Beobachter (Nebenrolle) * Die Lehrerin (Nebenrolle) Neue Charaktere * Bash und Dash * Ferdinand * Captain * Ol' Wheezy * Hee-Haw Orte * Insel Sodor * Rettungszentrum von Sodor * Lokwerkstatt * Hefen von Brendam * Sodor Shipping Company * Kirk Ronan Kreuzung * Miefs Mülldeponie * Lokschuppen Tidmouth * Die Waschanlage * Knapford Eisenbrücke * Sodor Slate Steinbruch * Nebelinsel Tunnel * Nebelinsel * Der Lagersee * Echo Tal * Wackelige Wackelbrücke * Das Sägewerk * Die Baum Brücke * Nebelinsel Strand Stimmen Deutschland * Sky du Mont als der Erzähler * Christian Stark als Thomas * Christos Topoulos als Edward * Michael Bideller als Henry und Dash * Tetje Mierendorf als Gordon und Mief * Tobias Schmidt als James * Robin Brosch als Percy und Ferdinand * Volker Hanisch als Toby * Kristina von Weltzien als Emily * Kai-Henrik Möller als Hiro und Harold * Robert Missler als Bash und Victor * Martin May als Diesel * Walter Wigand als Salty, Captain und Cranky * Gerhart Hinze als Rocky und der Hafenmeister * Robert Kotulla als Kevin * Eberhard Haar als Sir Topham Hatt England und Australien * Michael Angelis als der Erzähler * Ben Small als Thomas, Toby und Ferdinand * Keith Wickham als Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Dash, Sir Topham Hatt, Harold, Captain, Salty und Mief * Teresa Gallagher als Emily * Matt Wilkinson als Rocky, Victor, Bash, Cranky, Diesel 10, Kevin, und der Hafenmeister * Kerry Shale als Diesel * Togo Igawa als Hiro Amerika * Michael Brandon als Erzähler und Diesel * Martin Sherman als Thomas und Percy * Kerry Shale als Henry, Gordon, James, Harold, Bash, Kevin und Sir Topham Hatt * William Hope als Edward, Toby, Mief, Dash, Rocky und der Hafenmeister * Glenn Wrage als Ferdinand und Cranky * Jules de Jongh als Emily * Keith Wickham als Captain und Salty * Togo Igawa als Hiro * David Bedella als Victor * Matt Wilkinson als Diesel 10 Rupert Degas hätte Diesel 10 eigentlich in beiden englischen Versionen sprechen sollen, wurde letztendlich aber durch Matt Wilkinson ersetzt, da seine Stimme zu unheimlich für das jüngere Publikum klang. Bonus Features England * Misty Island Rescue sing-along song. (Lied zum Mitsingen) * Down at the Station: Water * "The Search for Thomas" Spiel * The Fat Controller song (Als Belohnung für das Abschließen des Spiels) Amerika * "The Search for Thomas" Spiel * Misty Island Rescue Karaoke Musik-Video * Sir Topham Hatt Karaoke Musik-Video Japan * Misty Island Rescue Theatrical Trailer * Day of the Diesels Trailer * 100 Years of Wilbert Awdry Norwegen/Schweden/Dänemark/Finnland * Misty Island Rescue Karaoke Musik-Video Songs * Rettungseinsatz Nebelinsel Trivia * Dieses Special ist Diesel 10, Salty, Mief, Stanley und Butchs erster Auftritt in CGI. * Das ist der einzige Auftritt von Bash, Dash und Ferdinand in einem Special. * Ferdinand sagt ,,Ja, genau!" genau 17 mal im Film. * Stook Footage von Henry will Helfen wird benutzt. * Diesel hat nun eine neue Hupe, eine amerikanische. * Diesel 10s Auftritt am Ende bereitet auf das nächste Special vor. * Das Special spielt zwischen Staffel 13 und Staffel 14. * Es war Sharon Millers erstes Special als Stimmen-Direktor und ihr und Jo Jordans einziges Special als Kreativ-Produzenten. Fehler * Jules de Jongh wird in den britischen Credits erwähnt, hat aber keine Rolle. * In einem Trailer und in den Credits sieht man an der Stelle, wo der dicke Kontrolleur am Telefon ist, den Kalender mit einem Bild von Thomas. Weiterhin zeigt der Kalender April 1960 an (Fünf Jahre nach Die große Entdeckung), aber das kann nicht sein: ** Sollte das Special wirklich 1960 spielen wäre Saltys Auftritt unmöglich, da dieser erst zwei Jahre später gebaut wurde. ** Emily kam erst frühestens 1967 nach Sodor, da Oliver erst 1967 nach Sodor kam und an Emilys ersten Tag von ihr gerettet wurde. ** Mavis kam erst 1962 auf die Insel. * Relativ am Anfang fliegt Harold auf seinem Weg zum Rettungszentrum über Percy, der jedoch, wenn Harold landet, nirgends zu sehen ist. * Im englischen sagte Thomas, ,,He feels badly", aber es heißt bad. * Während die Lokomotiven sich von Thomas verabschieden und Pfeifen, drückt Salty seine Augen zu, als würde er Hupen, aber keine Hupe ist zu hören. * Während der dicke Kontrolleur den Nebelinsel Tunnel betrachtet hat Mief keine Lampe, im nächsten Bild hat er aber eine. * Wenn die Dampfloks im Lokschuppen Pfeifen hat Emily Rosies Pfeife. * Während der Nacht Szene ist der Mast vom Dampfschiff falschherum: das grüne Licht ist für Steuerbord (Rechts) und das rote für Backbord (Links). * Wenn Thomas und die Holzfäller Loks in den Tunnel hineinfahren schiebt Thomsa einen Flachwagen, im Tunnel zieht er ihn. * Wenn Mief und Percy in den Tunnel fahren fahren sie vorwärst aber wenn sie zurück fahren haben sie sich irgendwie umgedreht und fahren wieder vorwärts. * In der britischen Version wird die Amerikanische Vokabel "Freight Cars" benutz für Güterwagen, das britische Wort lautet "Trucks". * Umdie 36 Pakete Jobi Holz sind auf dem Schiff, obwohl nur drei davon auf Diesels Zug waren wird gesagt, er habe das ganze Holz verloren. * Nachdem Thomas Diesel in Sicherheit gebracht hat kuppelt er sich ohne Hilfe von Diesel ab, * Auf der deutschen DVD Rückseite sind einige Fehler: ** Es steht Michael Bideller spreche den dicken Kontrolleur, aber dieser wird von Eberhard Haar gesprochen. ** Es wird gesagt, Haar spreche Diesel, aber das tat Martin May, der gar nicht erwähnt wird. Dieser Fehler passierte oft auf älteren animierten DVDs. ** Christos Topoulos' Name ist falsch geschrieben: Chrsitos Topulos. en:Misty Island Rescue es:Rescate de la Isla Misteriosa he:הצלה מהאי מיסטי hu:Kaland a ködfátyol szigeten ja:ミスティアイランド レスキュー大作戦!! pl:Przygoda na Wyspie Mgieł ru:Спасение с Туманного острова Kategorie:Specials Kategorie:DVDs Kategorie:Deutsche Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Englische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Amerikanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Australische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Japanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Griechische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Niederländische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Dänische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Schwedische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Norwegische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Finnische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Brasilianische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Französische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Polnische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Spanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Blu-Rays Kategorie:Taiwanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Tschechische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Ungarnische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Koreanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Thailändische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Malaysische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Südafrikanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:VCDs Kategorie:Digital Video